Why You Must Not Anger A Goddess
by N and S and F
Summary: ...no matter how crazy she is. Habis menabrak seorang cewek fujoshi yang ternyata adalah dewi yaoi, Arthur terkena kutukan jadi uke sejati yang digilai. Bagaimana nasibnya dengan murid-murid baru yang kelihatannya seme sangat ini? A World x England Story. RnR?


**A/N :** A, tes, tes... Satu, dua, masih ada yang ingat saya? *wave*hanya keheningan yang membalas*aih*

Oke, pertama-tama, marilah kita—ehem, maksudnya, saya mohon maaf atas janji coughpalsucough saya atas sekuel fanfic USUK dan FrUK itu yang sayangnya, masih belum bisa saya tepati... Dan sebelum ada yang marah, harap maklum, WB nih. Udah setahun gak sembuh-sembuh. =A="

Dan baru akhirnya beberapa hari yang lalu saya dapat pencerahan ini, jadi daripada gak bikin apa-apa... *shift gaze* Err, karena kayaknya saya udah kebanyakan bacot, silakan coba nikmati membaca?

**.**

**.**

**OXDXC**

**Why You Must Not Anger a Goddess (No Matter How Crazy She Is) © Nyx Keilantra**

**Hetalia Axis Power © **Sedihnya masih milik **Hidekaz Himaruya**...

**Warning(s) : YAOI **jadi yang bukan _fujodanshi_ silakan lari**, OOC, cerita garing, **sisanya cari sendiri *hei*

**OXDXC**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1 : In Which Arthur Kirkland is Cursed**

Kisah ini bermula pada suatu pagi biasa. Di sebuah kota kecil biasa, tanpa nama karena Nyx alias _author_ kisah ini malas memikirkannya. Biasa...

Tentunya, dengan awal yang sangat biasa—kenapa banyak banget kata biasa, sih?!—tokoh utama kisah ini haruslah biasa juga. _Mainstream_. Nyaris basi, kalau perlu.

Yah, masih mendinglah makanan basi daripada apapun-itu-namanya yang dibuat oleh tokoh utama kisah ini: Arthur Kirkland. Seorang pemuda TIDAK biasa dengan alis tebal LUAR biasa dan keluarga serta latar belakang hidup JAUH DARI KATA biasa. Ujung-ujungnya toh masih ada kata biasa ini.

Dari kelahirannya yang membuat sedih orangtuanya—soalnya saat diperiksa, rupanya Arthur didiagnosa sebagai anak wanita, membuat ayahnya mengecat kamar tidurnya merah muda dan ibunya membelikan dia koleksi gaun-gaun dan rok berenda buat persediaan sampai Arthur balita—diikuti oleh kecerdasannya yang, secara mengejutkan, jauh di atas rata-rata (Arthur: "Oi, oi, apa maksudnya 'secara mengejutkan'?") sampai dengan penampilan fisiknya yang, kalau mau jujur, menimbulkan _gairah_, Arthur memang tak bisa dikategorikan sebagai pemuda biasa. Tapi tetap saja, hidupnya masih tergolong lumayan biasa saja. Dan demi apa, sampai di paragraf ini saya masih sanggup mengulang kata 'biasa'. Apakah ada yang bersedia menyelamati saya?

_Cue gerobak rongsokan melayang. Break sejenak._

_Siiing._

_Yak. Lanjut._

Arthur saat ini menjabat sebagai ketua OSIS di Hetalia Academy. Memerintah dengan tangan besi, setiap langkahnya terdengar maka pasti akan ada korban jatuh dan mati. Oke, itu PASTI didramatisi. Barangkali rumor disebarkan oleh seorang _biasa_ yang iri. Dan sekali lagi, saya merasa masih patut diselamati.

Tanggung jawabnya sebagai ketua OSIS di sekolah multikultural nan elit mengakibatkan Arthur tertiban oleh—yah, gak nyampe seribu satu lah. Itu terlalu _biasa_. Katakanlah… lima ratus tambah lima ratusan?

…ya, ya, saya tau itu garing. Toh sudah saya peringatkan di _warning_.

Tapi balik ke Arthur, intinya tugasnya ada luar _biasa_ banyak. Waktunya jadi _biasa_ terpotong banyak, pula. Karenanya, Arthur berubah menjadi pribadi yang mudah meledak marah dan singkatnya berbahaya. Dan sayangnya, pribadi itu akan merubah hidup Arthur yang semula _biasa-biasa_ saja menjadi seluar _biasa_ diri pemuda itu.

.

.

"_Crap!_ Udah jam segini aja?!"

Panik. Panik. Panik.

Demi pengendali langit dan bumi, kenapa jam weker sialan itu harus gugur dalam menjalankan tugas hari ini?! Hari dimana calon-calon murid yang—katanya kepsek HA, sih—merupakan calon-calon murid paling 'menguntungkan' bagi Hetalia Academy akan hadir untuk pertama kali?!

Keterlambatan dapat mencoreng citra (halah) seorang pemimpin. Dan Arthur Kirkland takkan mengijinkan citranya tercoreng bahkan walau harus berenang telanjang di samudra Arktik yang dingin. Mungkin.

Dengan energi yang di luar batas kemampuan orang biasa, pemuda British beralis luar biasa itu memacu sepedanya di sepanjang jalan. Dan jika ada yang bertanya-tanya kenapa Arthur tak memakai motor saja, inilah beberapa alasannya:

1. Karena pemanasan global sudah merambah bumi. Udara Beijing sudah cukup terkontaminasi, sampai-sampai menghirupnya saja sama dengan menghirup 21 batang rokok per hari. Sementara Arthur—selaku pemuda yang peduli akan nasib bumi ini—tidak mungkin membiarkan bumi yang indah ini musnah terlalu dini. Cuih. (_cue gerobak rongsokan kedua melayang lagi)_

2. Karena—dan ini alasan yang lebih masuk akal—Arthur masih belum memiliki sebuah benda ajaib yang bernama SIM. Lupakan fakta bahwa di masa SMP-nya ia biasa menjambret motor (?) orang untuk ngebut di jalan raya dan memenangkan balapan dengan taruhan berjuta-juta, masa 'anak baik'nya kini membuat Arthur harus menumpang sang kakak jika tak ingin ditilang polisi dan dipecat dari jabatan ketua OSIS-nya atas tindakan tercela.

3. Karena Arthur ingin menghindari tabrakan—

_Ckiiit...! JDUAK! Splash!_

"AAAH! _DOUJIN_ _YAOI_ _LIMITED EDITION-_KUUU!"

"Oi! Makanya kalo jalan tuh pake mata! Dasar _fujoshi_ gaje!"

"_WHAT THE—!_"

Mata hijau membelalak tak percaya pada sosok yang masih memacu sepeda dengan kecepatan cahaya tanpa kata. Tanpa maaf. Tanpa rasa bersalah telah menjatuhkan _doujinshi yaoi limited edition_ yang baru saja dikurbankan padanya. Pada Dewi Yaoi bagi Seluruh Fujoshi dan Fudanshi, Elizaveta Hedervary ini.

Bahkan sesama dewa-dewi pun tidak pernah selamat dari amarahnya. Kini mata hijau cerah itu menyipit dalam dendam, dan bibir yang biasa menyunggingkan seringai _seram_ mendesiskan gumam;

"Terkutuk kau, Arthur Kirkland."

—yang sayangnya masih terjadi, tetapi lebih sialnya lagi, kali ini dengan seorang dewi. Yang kutukannya akan mengubah hidup Arthur, oh entahlah... sampai dia mati?

_And this is why you must not anger a Goddess... No matter how crazy she is. In fact, it is because she is crazy that you must never ever anger her._

.

.

Sepeda coretontelcoret milik Arthur sampai di halaman sekolah dengan waktu yang diperkirakan mampu memecahkan rekor dunia (rekor dunia versi kura-kura, setidaknya...). Pemuda British—maaf, _English_—itu lantas melepaskan helm pelindung kepala, tanpa disengaja mengibaskan rambut yang menebarkan efek binar-binar cahaya penuh pesona. Dengan langkah tegap berjalan menuju bangunan sekolah—

"Whoa!"

"_Bloody—!_"

Dan dengan sukses menabrak seseorang untuk kedua kalinya. Oke, ini antara Nyx yang salah atau _stock_ anti-klise Arthur yang sudah tidak bersisa. Saya sih lebih menduga ke opsi kedua.

"Hei, _dude_, kau nggak apa-apa? Perlu _HERO_ ini untuk memberimu ciuman perta—napas buatan?" ujaran lebay dengan slip kata mencurigakan menyadarkan Arthur (yang semula memejamkan mata) akan posisi mereka: Satu tangan di belakang punggung dengan lutut menyangga dan satu lagi saling bertautan dekat dada seolah ingin menyatakan rasa. Romeo dan Juliet, saudara-saudara?

"...aku cuma terjatuh saja, terima kasih untuk tawaran _tak perlu_mu," mati-matian berusaha menahan rona merah yang sedang merambah muka, Arthur buru-buru melepaskan diri dari sesama siswa di depannya. Omong-omong, ia tidak pernah melihat siswa satu ini sebelumnya meski punya memori eidetic atau lebih gampangnya memori tak-bisa-lupa... "H-hei, kenapa kau tidak ada di kelas? Jam masuk sudah lewat!"

Yap, sekalipun sukses sampai di sekolah, Arthur masih gagal datang tepat pada waktunya. Memang sih, ada dispensasi sebagai OSIS...

"Ahahaha! Baguslah kalau kau tak apa-apa, _dude_!" kali ini si pemuda tertawa, aksen Amerika kental pada suaranya. "Dan soal tidak ada di kelas, yah... Ini baru hari pertamaku sekolah, dan aku tidak tahu arah ke kantor kepala—"

"_SHIT!_" mata Arthur melebar saat menyadari misinya—alasannya rela mengebut dan mengesampingkan harga diri dan pendidikannya selaku _gentleman_ sampai justru berteriak menghina korban-tabrak-sepeda-larinya—yakni tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah memandu para murid baru sekeliling sekolah sampai ke kelas mereka.

Mengindahkan sang pemuda Amerika yang melongo tak tahu harus merespon bagaimana, Arthur segera menyeretnya—oooh, lihat lengannya ternyata cukup kekar—sambil berharap kepala sekolah akan berhati cukup baik untuk memaafkan keterlambatannya.

Sayangnya, inilah saat bagi kutukannya untuk bekerja.

**~Tsuzuku~**

**A/N :** ...oke, jujur, saya mandek di bagian akhir, jadi ceritanya belum ada apa-apa... Tapi intinya (?), saya berniat membuat fanfic ini jadi World x England. Multiple x England lah. Sejauh ini, saya udah ada USUK, FrUK, ScotUK (_incest hell yeah!_ *ditaekwondo kakak sendiri*), SpUK, PrUK, JapUK, RusUK... Daaan gak tau lagi. ._." Oh, dan omong-omong, fanfic ini saya buat dalam 'rangka' mempopulerkan _pairings_ UK yang belum populer~ Dimohon _review_ demi kelangsungan cerita! *dogeza*

_Sebaik-baiknya seorang_ reader_ adalah apabila ia memberi_ review_ atas fanfic yang telah dibacanya._ (quote by Nyx Keilantra)

**~Omake~**

"Arthur belajar terlalu keras... Lihat, jadi kecapekan begini..."

Dylan memasang wajah prihatin akan adiknya yang sudah terlelap, masih dalam keadaan berbalut baju seragam. Mata _cyan_-nya bergulir menatap jam weker di rak di kepala ranjang Arthur, diset jam enam pagi tepat—dan seketika rasa kekakakannya muncul.

Bahkan Aoife yang memasak untuk keluarga (karena ibu mereka tercinta sudah dengan seenaknya pergi berkelana dengan sang ayah ke benua Afrika, entah untuk urusan apa) baru bakal bangun jam sembilan! Allistor sang kakak tertua jam sebelas! Arthur yang paling muda wajib mendapat tidur cukup juga!

Dengan penuh perhatian, pemuda yang pernah masuk berita karena tertidur dalam kondisi berdiri di jalan raya dan masih selamat sementara lima mobil mewah, dua truk pengangkut sampah serta satu truk BBM yang menghindarinya mengalami cidera parah (pengemudinya, maksudnya) itu langsung menyetel ulang jam weker adiknya. Mengangguk puas ketika setelan sang jam berubah menjadi pukul delapan, sebelum kembali ke kamarnya sendiri dengan tenang.

Tanpa sadar, bahwa sekolah Arthur masuk pukul _setengah_ delapan. Dan perjalanan ke sekolah memakai sepeda memakan waktu setengah jam. Arthur cukup beruntung ia terbiasa bangun jam enam, dan tanpa jam wekernya pun bisa bangun sebelum jam yang ditentukan.

Yah, walaupun dia masih menjerit melihat jamnya itu begitu sadar.

**~Omake Tamat~**

_Again, mind to review?_


End file.
